Gwiazda Wieczorna 2920 (Morrowind)
Gwiazda Wieczorna 2920 – Treść Gwiazda Wieczorna Księga Dwunasta 2920, Ostatni Rok Pierwszej Ery autorstwa Carlovaca Townway'a 1 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Balmora, Morrowind Kiedy zimowe poranne słońce przebiło się przez szyby zasnute misterną koronką lodu, Almalexia otworzyła oczy. Na krześle obok jej łóżka spał Vivek. Zgrzybiały uzdrawiacz zwilżył czoło bogini kawałkiem wilgotnej tkaniny, uśmiechając się z ulgą. Po chwili przyniósł naczynie z wodą. "Jak się czujesz, o bogini?" - zapytał. "Jak po bardzo długim śnie" - odparła Almalexia. "Faktycznie, był długi. Przespałaś piętnaście dni" - rzekł uzdrawiacz, dotykając ramienia Viveka. - "Mistrzu, obudź się. Ona odzyskała przytomność." Vivek poderwał się z miejsca, a gdy ujrzał Almalexię siedzącą na łóżku, twarz rozjaśniła mu się w szerokim uśmiechu. Pocałował ją w czoło i chwycił za rękę. Cudownie było znowu poczuć jej ciepło. Nagle spokój Almalexii przerwała zatrważająca myśl: "Sotha Sil..." "Żyje i czuje się dobrze" - uspokoił ją Vivek. - "Pracuje nad tymi swoimi maszynami. Zostałby tutaj, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zdziała więcej dobrego pracując nad tą swoją dziwną magią." W drzwiach pojawił się lokaj: "Przepraszam, że ośmielam się przeszkadzać, Panie, ale chciałem cię poinformować, że twój najszybszy posłaniec wyruszył dziś w nocy do Cesarskiego Miasta." "Posłaniec?" - spytała Almalexia. - "Viveku, co się stało?" "Szóstego dnia miesiąca miałem podpisać z Cesarzem układ pokojowy, więc wysłałem mu wiadomość, że trzeba będzie to przełożyć." "Twoja obecność tutaj nie jest konieczna" - powiedziała Almalexia, z trudem siadając na posłaniu. - "Jeśli nie podpiszesz tego układu, Morrowind może znowu pogrążyć się w wojnie, niewykluczone, że na kolejne osiemdziesiąt lat. Jeśli wyruszysz jeszcze dzisiaj, to przybędziesz na miejsce z jedno- lub najwyżej dwudniowym spóźnieniem." "Jesteś pewna, że nie będziesz mnie potrzebować?" - upewnił się Vivek. "Morrowind potrzebuje cię znacznie bardziej." 6 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil Cesarz Reman III siedział na tronie i rozglądał się po sali audiencyjnej. Widok był imponujący: srebrne serpentyny, kadzidła płonące w każdym kącie, pyandoneańskie ptactwo latające pod sufitem i wyśpiewujące swoje pieśni. Kiedy zapłoną pochodnie, to miejsce zamieni się w prawdziwą baśniową krainę. Sala powoli napełniała się zapachami ziół i pieczeni, dolatującymi z kuchni. Potentat Versidue-Shaie i jego syn Savirien-Chorak wśliznęli się do komnaty, obaj wystrojeni w kaptury i biżuterię Tsaesci. Brak uśmiechu na ich twarzach nie zdziwił Cesarza - rzadko można go było zobaczyć. Mimo to władca powitał swojego doradcę z entuzjazmem. "To zrobi wrażenie na tych półdzikich mrocznych elfach" - roześmiał się. - "Kiedy mają przybyć?" "Właśnie dostaliśmy wiadomość od Viveka" - odparł posępnie Potentat. - "Sądzę, iż rozsądniej będzie, jeśli Wasza Cesarska Mość porozmawia z posłańcem osobiście." Cesarz przestał się uśmiechać, lecz skinieniem głowy odprawił służących. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do sali wkroczyła Korda, niosąc w ręku pergamin. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, jednak nie podeszła bliżej i wyraźnie starała się unikać wzroku Cesarza. "Posłaniec wręczył wiadomość mojej nałożnicy?" - krzyknął Reman, a w jego głosie zdziwienie mieszało się z wściekłością. - "To raczej mało oficjalny sposób dostarczania wiadomości." "Za to sama wiadomość jest bardzo oficjalna" - powiedziała Korda, spoglądając wreszcie w jego jedno oko. Z zaskakującą prędkością podsunęła Remanowi pergamin pod samą brodę. Cesarz wytrzeszczył oko, a z jego gardła wytrysnęła krew, ochlapując biały pergamin, na którym widniał mały czarny symbol, znak Morag Tong. Zwój upadł na podłogę, odsłaniając niewielki sztylet, który Korda bezlitośnie przekręciła, miażdżąc krtań Cesarza aż do kości. Władca upadł na podłogę, bezskutecznie walcząc o powietrze. "Ile czasu potrzebujesz?" - zapytał Savirien-Chorak. "Pięć minut" - odparła Korda, ocierając ręce z krwi. - "Będę jednak wdzięczna, jeśli zapewnicie mi dziesięć." "Doskonale" - odezwał się Potentat, gdy Korda wybiegła z sali tronowej. - "Powinna być Akavirką; doprawdy, sposób w jaki posługuje się sztyletem jest imponujący." "Muszę iść, aby zapewnić nam alibi" - odezwał się Savirien-Chorak, znikając w jednym z sekretnych przejść, o których wiedzieli tylko najbardziej zaufani ludzie Cesarza. "Czy Wasza Dostojność pamięta, jak rok temu udzieliłeś mi rady" - uśmiechnął się Potentat, spoglądając na konającego mężczyznę. - "Kiedy powiedziałeś mi: 'Wy Akavirowie macie wiele sprytnych sztuczek, ale jeśli choć jeden nasz cios was dosięgnie, już po was.' Jak widzisz, dobrze to sobie zapamiętałem." Cesarz splunął krwią i jakimś cudem zdołał wyszeptać: "Żmija." "Jestem żmiją, zgadza się. Ale przynajmniej nie skłamałem. Vivek faktycznie przysłał wiadomość. Najwyraźniej trochę się spóźni z przybyciem" - Potentat wzruszył ramionami, po czym zniknął w sekretnym przejściu. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze: "Nie martw się. Jedzenie na pewno się nie zepsuje." Cesarz Tamriel umarł w kałuży krwi, leżąc na podłodze własnej sali audiencyjnej przystrojonej kolorowymi serpentynami przed zbliżającym się balem. Piętnaście minut później znaleźli go strażnicy. Kordy nie udało się odnaleźć. 8 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Caer Suvio, Cyrodiil Lord Glavius był pierwszym, który wyszedł na spotkanie Vivekowi i jego eskorcie, żarliwie przepraszając za fatalną jakość dróg. Jego willę otaczały bezlistne drzewa, których gałęzie delikatnie kołysały się na wietrze. Ze środka dolatywał zapach prostego posiłku i przenikliwe dźwięki jakiejś smutnej melodii. Była to pieśń, którą Akavirowie tradycyjnie śpiewali o tej porze roku. Versidue-Shaie powitał Viveka we frontowych drzwiach. "Cieszę się, że wiadomość dotarła do ciebie zanim udałeś się do Miasta" - powiedział Potentat, prowadząc gościa do cichej, przestronnej sali. - "W tym jakże trudnym momencie, okresie przejściowym, że się tak wyrażę, będzie lepiej, jeśli załatwimy nasze interesy poza murami stolicy." "Nie ma następcy?" - spytał Vivek. "Oficjalnie - nie, chociaż kilku dalekich kuzynów zamierza ubiegać się o tron. Dopóki nie uda nam się uporządkować całego tego bałaganu, zgodnie z decyzją rady mogę podejmować decyzje urzędowe" - Versidue-Shaie rozkazał służącym postawić przed kominkiem dwa wygodne krzesła. - "Życzysz sobie podpisać układ teraz, czy też wolałbyś raczej zjeść coś po podróży?" "Uznajesz umowę zawartą przez Cesarza?" "Mam zamiar postępować tak, jak on by sobie tego życzył" - odparł z powagą Potentat. 14 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Tel Aruhn, Morrowind Korda, zmęczona podróżą, rzuciła się Matce Nocy w ramiona. Przez chwilę trwały w uścisku. Starsza pani ucałowała córkę w czoło i zmierzwiła jej włosy. Wreszcie sięgnęła do rękawa i wręczyła Kordzie list. "Co to?" - spytała Korda. "List od Potentata, wyrażający podziw dla twoich umiejętności" - odparła Matka Noc. - "Obiecał nam nagrodę, ale poinformowałam go, że to nie będzie konieczne. Nieboszczka Cesarzowa zapłaciła nam wystarczająco dużo za śmierć swojego męża. Mephala nie lubi nadmiernej chciwości. Nie powinno się pobierać dwóch opłat za jedno morderstwo, tak jest napisane." "Zabił Rijję, moją siostrę" - odezwała się cicho Korda. "Dlatego to tobie przypadło prawo do zadania mu zabójczego ciosu." "Gdzie teraz pójdę?" "Ilekroć któryś z naszych podopiecznych staje się zbyt znany, aby mógł kontynuować swoją krucjatę, wysyłamy go na wyspę Vounoura. To nie dalej niż miesiąc podróży łodzią, będziesz mieszkać we wspaniałej posiadłości" - Matka Noc raz jeszcze ucałowała dziewczynę. - "Niebawem będziesz tam miała spore grono przyjaciół... Wreszcie zaznasz spokoju i szczęścia, moje dziecko." 19 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Twierdza Smutku, Morrowind Almalexia nadzorowała odbudowę miasta. Widok był naprawdę inspirujący - myślała spacerując wśród szkieletów nowych budynków, wyrastających na zgliszczach starych. Nawet roślinność wykazywała zdumiewającą żywotność. Pozostałości głównej ulicy tętniły życiem. Czuła jej puls. Z nadejściem wiosny, zielone liście całkowicie zasłonią czarne zgliszcza. Następca Hrabiego, młodzieniec niezwykle inteligentny i odznaczający się typową dla Dunmerów odwagą, miał przybyć z północy, aby zająć miejsce swojego ojca. Ta kraina przetrwała wiekopomną klęskę, lecz zamiast osłabnąć, wkrótce miała urosnąć w siłę i rozszerzyć swe granice. Almalexia odczuwała przyszłość znacznie silniej niż teraźniejszość. Jednego była absolutnie pewna: Twierdza Smutku miała się stać domem przynajmniej jednej bogini. 22 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil "Ród Cyrodiil wygasł" - zakomunikował Potentat zgromadzonemu pod tarasem Cesarskiego Pałacu tłumowi. - "Ale Cesarstwo wciąż żyje. Dalecy krewni naszego ukochanego Cesarza zostali uznani niegodnymi jego tronu. Zadecydowano, że jako najbliższy przyjaciel i doradca Cesarza Remana III aż do ostatnich jego chwil, wezmę na siebie brzemię kontynuowania jego dzieła." Akavir przerwał, pozwalając, by jego słowa odbiły się wśród zgromadzonych echem zrozumienia. Lecz oniemiały tłum jedynie wpatrywał się w niego jak zaklęty. "Chcę, aby było jasne, że nie zamierzam objąć tytułu Cesarza" - zaczął mówić dalej. - "Byłem, i zawsze będę Potentatem Versidue-Shaie, obcym w waszych gościnnych progach. Moim obowiązkiem jest działanie dla dobra mojej drugiej ojczyzny, dlatego też przysięgam uczynić dla niej wszystko co w mojej mocy, do czasu aż ktoś przejmie ode mnie ten zaszczytny ciężar. A oto mój pierwszy dekret: ten historyczny dzień będzie świętowany pierwszego dnia miesiąca Gwiazdy Wieczornej i tak zacznie się pierwszy rok Drugiej Ery. Dzisiaj opłakujemy Cesarską rodzinę i z niecierpliwością oczekujemy dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń." Przemówienie się skończyło, lecz na widowni rozległy się oklaski tylko jednej osoby. Król Dro'Zel z Senchal faktycznie wierzył, że ostatnie wydarzenia są najwspanialszymi w historii Tamriel. Oczywiście, był szalony. 31 dnia Gwiazdy Wieczornej, 2920 Ebonheart, Morrowind W zadymionych podziemiach, gdzie Sotha Sil kształtował przyszłość przy pomocy swojej magicznej maszynerii, stało się coś nieprzewidzianego. Oleisty bąbel wypełzł powoli z jednej z rur i pękł z cichym trzaskiem. Czarodziej natychmiast skierował całą swą uwagę na to zdarzenie i reakcję, która została przez nie zapoczątkowana. Rura odgięła się o pół cala w lewo. Przeskoczyła zapadka. Sprężyna rozwinęła się i zaczęła zwijać się w przeciwnym kierunku. Pompa, która od tysiącleci pompowała płyn, teraz zaczęła go wysysać. Nic się nie zepsuło, a jednak wszystko uległo zmianie. "To już się nie da naprawić" - zadumał się Sotha Sil. Przez szczelinę w suficie spojrzał w niebo. Była północ. Rozpoczęła się Druga Era - era chaosu. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki